A Spoonful Of Trouble for Joey
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Joey stirs up trouble and get a spoonful of discipline from big sis. Warning:Spanking of teen for discipline only. Read and Review. Don't Like , don't Read


Joey Stirs Up Trouble

Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek and the characters do not belong to me. There is no money made from this parody of a missing scene.

Scene begins: the same as above, but when it reaches the spot where  
Joey and her sister's boyfriend are in protective goggles and accidentally  
erupt a volcano on the kitchen table (which blows - coating the  
ceiling, counter floor and walls with brown goo spackle like splatter.

The older parental like sister comes in looks at the stained ceiling, hands her live in boyfriend the spray cleaner then looks at Joey with an annoyed look and nods hard.

Here is what happens after Joey's sister nods.

Joey at sixteen years old still got spankings though they were becoming rarer. Her sister had spanked her mostly. She did it hard and Joey could testify to it hurting.

Today she was working on her volcano for school and she had been  
advised the volcano be put outside before trying to erupt the volcano. This was information she had failed to share with her sister's boyfriend upon his arrival after her big sis left for a high school guardian teacher conference at school.

Voice over: Joey's glee at finishing her final project for her grade 10 science class pales a bit as she belatedly remembers her sister's instructions to test the project outside. Spankings were getting rarer in the household, but Joey realizes that one just  
might be coming now.

Sister opens a kitchen drawer and takes a wooden spoon.  
Soon the sounds of spanking are heard by the viewers with an adult  
woman's voice heard lecturing her teen -pseudo daughter as she acted as her legal guardian.

Joey: "This is so not fair!"

Camera focused on an embarrassed looking boyfriend as the sounds of a brief spanking are heard by the viewers with his big sister's voice heard lecturing her younger sister, then switches to show the kitchen counter. Joey Potter is being spanked in her navy shorts while her white panties and bare lower butt cheeks as partly exposed as her shorts have ridden up from bending over the kitchen counter.

Joey is leaning forward so that her bottom filled shorts stuck out behind her. From the expression on her face, Joey is extremely self conscious of how her behind was sticking out as she waits for the first swat of the wooden spoon.

Joey: "This is so not fair!"

Joey draws a deep, trembling breath and braced herself with hands  
on the white counter stained with brown color oatmeal. Bent over  
her, Joey's sister pulled back her arm holding the wooden spoon and  
swings downward hard.

Jolted under the impact, Joey cries out, yelping at the unexpected  
burn.

More swats of the spoon cracks sharply across both bottom cheeks  
and Joey arches her back off the counter, gasping,

"Ooooohhhhhh!"

Another six, quick swats meet her short covered bottom.

SPANK SPANK WHACK CRACK! SPANK SPANK WHACK

Joey hisses with a pain-filled breath, arching further up off the  
unyielding stained countertop. Tears begin trickling down her  
cheeks as her butt cheeks were on fire already

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Joey: "I-I'm so so-oo-rr-yy."

The girl gasped between sobs, struggling to stay in position. Her  
knuckles were turning white. She knew from the sting her bottom  
was now a blotchy fierce red with blisters.

SPANK SPANK WHACK CRACK! SPANK SPANK WHACK

Joey's big sister finished her lesson quickly, firmly, painfully. When she  
was done she allows Joey to collapse on the countertop and recover  
for a few moments. Once her teen charge's sobs had quieted, she  
pulled her to a standing position and turns Joey around to face her.

Her sister's hands surround her tear filled face and her thumbs wiped  
away her tears.

Aftermath

Camera zooms in up Joey's legs to her quite red with small mashed  
blueberry bruises across her bare lower bottom cheeks, expose by  
how her navy shorts have ridden up as she attempts to clean higher  
than her short stature easily allows.

Sister: "Then you'd best get started with the rest of cleaning up this  
mess while I get to the bottom of this fiasco.

Sister: "Bedroom mister, now!"

Her sister's boyfriend looks at his girlfriend and Joey with a deer in the headlights  
look.

Camera fades to black

Cracks of wood resound from down the home's hallway. Joey cleans  
with a purpose driven fury.


End file.
